


Stars

by kimfairybjb



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimfairybjb/pseuds/kimfairybjb
Summary: I got this idea from an excerpt I saw on Tumblr and seriously it's kind of a long shot but I made it into a one shot.I hope you guys like it. It's not really my forte so I hope I brought justice to it.TUMBLR POST (by ikontexts)June: The sky is so beautiful tonight.Hanbin: Do you know who else is beautiful?Both, simultaneously: Jinhwan





	Stars

This is a story about two souls who fell in love and learned what love truly is…

 

Hanbin and Junhoe would never be seen together. No matter what, these two could never agree on anything. The moment they became step-brothers it wasn’t farfetched that they’d competed with each other as if fighting to see who’d be the better son to their parents. Whether it be grades, social standing, achievements and even love.

They saw him by accident when he was giving away flyers for his astronomy club. They didn’t really mind him but they found him quite interesting. The two will never admit it but they did share the same interest when it came to things related to the heart. Maybe there’s something in there that made them somewhat of brothers.

They’ve always wondered why that club existed even though he was the sole member. Rumors always surrounded that club and though they didn’t want to be prejudiced they couldn’t help but think that he had connections from the school’s higher authority to run a club where he’s the sole member. But he was also the senior’s ace student so maybe that’s why he can get what he asks for. Many were surprised that he declined the position of Student President, especially since he’s held the number 1 spot academically since his first year. Many believed that he refused due to the responsibility that’s why he chose to open the Astronomy Club that seems to be a castaway from all other clubs in the school.

It was entirely by coincidence when they saw Jinhwan staring at the sky. It was lunchtime and Junhoe forgot to take the lunchboxes on the table. Hanbin was already fuming in anger when they saw him. He was alone under the big oak tree that stood in the middle of the school backyard. He looked so carefree and lovely that the two couldn’t help but fall in love with him at first sight. He was beautiful. Someone who they just couldn’t take their eyes off of. Amidst their riff, they seemed to have been taken away by Jinhwan. The once angry Hanbin became speechless while the irritated Junhoe was now mesmerized.

Jinhwan’s eyes fluttered open and a smile spread on his lips. He sighed before standing up from his spot and noticing Hanbin and Junhoe staring at him. He bowed before smiling at them and turning away to get to where he was supposed to go.

The two knew they had to join that club but they didn’t want the other to find out. They thought they were discreet about it, but for some odd reason they both always go to the Astronomy club at the exact same time.

“What are you doing here?” Junhoe’s sassy voice pulled Hanbin from his loving gaze at the Astronomy Club’s member.

“Nothing. I was just passing by.” Hanbin answered, trying to hide the application form he had.

“Well better get going then.” Junhoe said but Hanbin just looked at him suspiciously.

“What about you? What are you doing here?” Hanbin asked, glaring at his step-brother.

“This is the hallway to the Jiu-Jitsu club. I pass by here all the time.” Junhoe said, in a matter-of-fact voice that terribly irritated Hanbin.

Hanbin scoffed before seeing a rolled piece of paper sticking out of Junhoe’s back pocket. Hanbin wrinkled his forehead before realizing what was going on.

“Don’t tell me you’re joining the Astronomy Club?” Hanbin asked, looking at Junhoe with raised brows.

“What are you talking about? I’m headed to my Jiu-Jitsu—” Junhoe started but Hanbin was quick to grab the piece of paper hanging out of Junhoe’s back pocket.

“Member Application Form.” Hanbin read out and Junhoe just sighed. 

“So what? I’m planning to join the club. What’s it to you?” Junhoe scoffed, grabbing back his application form.

Hanbin sighed before clicking his tongue. He already has to see Junhoe’s face at home and now he has to see his face at the Astronomy Club? But…

“Oh, I knew I heard people talking! Are you here to join the Astronomy Club?” Jinhwan’s face popped up the moment the door opened. The two were surprised to see him that all they could mutter was gibberish.

Jinhwan smiled at them before noticing the papers they were holding. He beamed and giggled.

“You really are here to join! Come in! Come in!” Jinhwan invited as he pulled their arms into the Astronomy Club room.

 

Junhoe’s accusing look at Hanbin only made the latter look away. This was how they got to join the Astronomy Club.

 

Being members, they soon found out that Jinhwan wasn’t the sole member of it. There were actually other members but are mostly with other clubs earlier during the day. Jinhwan was the only one who had one club so he stood as the president of the club. 

Since it was the same with Hanbin who was part of the Broadcast club and Junhoe who was part of the Jiu-Jitsu club, they only had a few hours to spend with Jinhwan at the Astronomy Club. Since the club was more for Stargazing and learning about the constellations it usually ran through the night. They often see others come and go from the club room, like the student vice president- Donghyuk and even the choir’s ace- Yunhyeong. There were also others like the baseball club’s ace-Chanwoo but there was one who they were always wary about.

Bobby, the captain of the Basketball club. As the captain of one of the most popular sports in school, he was very popular and this always made them wonder why he would drop by a few times only to talk to Jinhwan and leave when others come into the picture. 

They never really heard Jinhwan talk about him to the others so they assumed he wasn’t in the club. But he often came by and left the moment someone else came. There was something about him that the two didn’t like. Having the chance to be with Jinhwan alone in the clubroom was something they both loved so they were quite wary of seeing Bobby in there alone with Jinhwan.

They loved the rare times when they get to spend alone time with Jinhwan. All the more when they get to spend time with him under the starry sky. They would often watch him get mesmerized by the lovely stars in the night sky. 

Jinhwan’s interest in the stars would always captivate him by which he stares at the night sky and a smile often comes out naturally. He would also sometimes close his eyes to imagine away and feel the night’s cold breeze. This was always the best part of staying with him. Having to stare at his calm carefree self. There was nothing more mesmerizing that seeing Jinhwan in this lovely form.

“Beautiful…” “Gorgeous…” “Amazing”

Words like these would often escape their lips as they stared at Jinhwan. The latter would only beam at them and agree thinking that it was the stars they were mesmerized with.

 

 

 

 

They would often stargaze at the school’s rooftop. Given that Jinhwan was there to supervise them. He had amazing repertoire and his record showed how responsible he could be that he was given this privilege. This was also due to the nature of their club.

No matter how many times he looks up at the sky it always seems amazing, that’s why Jinhwan loves stargazing. The twinkling stars that hold such beauty. No matter how long he looks up and stares at the sky it’s always so mesmerizing.

But it was different for Hanbin and Junhoe. These two only joined the Astronomy Club because and only because of Jinhwan. The two has no knowledge whatsoever of stars. As a matter of fact they weren’t even interested in it, just in Jinhwan.

But the Jinhwan’s passion influenced them to start liking the night sky where the stars he loved reside. Seeing what he sees and getting pulled into the mesmerizing sky was what he hoped he could share to everyone. But no matter how many times they try, they always end up staring at Jinhwan who’s always amazed by the night sky.

 

 

 

“The sky is so beautiful tonight.” Junhoe called out one day as they both waited for Jinhwan.

“You know who else is beautiful?” Hanbin asked, as smile escaping his lips.

As they both stared at the stars in the sky, they can’t help but smile at the thought of Jinhwan. 

“Jinhwan…” Both whispered but loud enough for each of them to hear.

“Hmm? You called me?” Jinhwan answered, pulling the two away from their reverie. Their heartbeats hammered in their chest, thinking that Jinhwan heard them. But as they turned to look at the source of the voice, their hearts sunk as they witnessed a scene that they never hoped to see.

Jinhwan was standing behind them with his hand intertwined with another person’s. They couldn’t help but wonder who he was, yet at the back of their minds they already knew that he held importance to Jinhwan.

“Did I take too long to get here? I’m sorry, I had to wait for Bobby.” Jinhwan said, smiling at the two who couldn’t seem to utter a sound.

It seemed awkward that they didn’t answer so Jinhwan introduced the man beside him. “Uhm… by the way I know you guys don’t see him often and he leaves when you come in… but this is my boyfriend, Bobby.” Jinhwan said. 

A flush of pink appearing on his cheeks. Bobby just smiled at Jinhwan’s cute blushed cheeks before pinching his cheek. “Cute.” Bobby whispered.

An array of emotions waved across the two. And there they realized that love truly was a complicated thing.

 

 

 

Realizing that the reason the captain of the basketball club goes to the Astronomy Club was because Jinhwan was his property, the two couldn’t help but wonder if they could at least open their hearts to Jinhwan. Knowing that they didn’t have anything against the Basketball’s captain, they still wanted to confess before Jinhwan graduates from their school.

Junhoe asked for advice from the Student Vice President, Donghyuk. Knowing that he was the sunshine of the club as well as the only person who he could trust about such issues. Donghyuk simply told him that “Bearing your heart to someone is the sweetest gift you could give them especially if they’re leaving. Don’t lose the chance just to regret it later in life.” Junhoe took this advice to heart and he decided with his heart that he will confess.

Hanbin, on the other hand, asked advice of the choir’s ace- Yunhyeong. Since he was at least older than him, he thought he’d be the best person to seek advice from. Yunhyeong was thankful and appreciative of Hanbin’s trust in him. He knew it wasn’t easy to open up about things like this so he quoted a song as his advice to Hanbin. ”Today was our yesterday and now there’s no tomorrow. It’s going to be way better after a day or two. But silence doesn’t always mean happiness and tears won’t clear the regret.” Which only made Hanbin think deeper. He knew the answer and he was ready to face tomorrow.

 

 

 

As Jinhwan’s graduation ceremony neared, Hanbin and Junhoe agreed to confess at the same time. Something that brought them to finally get behind each other’s backs. They knew it was the only time they could ask from Jinhwan and they’d rather do it together than spend the aftermath alone.

They asked Jinhwan to the same rooftop where they spent their times together. Jinhwan agreed, thinking it would also be nice to say his farewell since the two helped him a lot.

 

“The air here is always so fresh, isn’t it?” Jinhwan said with a smile on his face. Spreading his arms to receive the winds towards his body. He breathed in deeply before twirling around.

“Jinhwan-hyung!” Junhoe called out just at the same time when Hanbin said “Jinan-hyung.”

Jinhwan turned his head to look at the two who stood rigidly looking straight at him. He wrinkled his forehead, unaware about the turmoil inside the two.

“What is it?” Jinhwan asked, that sweet smile on his face.

“I…” Both chorused.

“I really like you!” They finally said out loud. 

Jinhwan’s face was filled with surprise but soon he started to smile. He stepped forward before stopping just in front of the two.

“Thank you…” Jinhwan whispered and the two looked at him.

The smile on his face gave their broken hearts closure. Though they knew it was futile, they still wanted him to know about how they felt.

“Thank you for liking someone like me.” Jinhwan repeated before pulling both into a hug.

“You both deserve your own stars. I found mine so I’ll be praying that you’ll find yours.” Jinhwan said before giving each a kiss on the cheek.

The two felt their eyes water, Jinhwan was really amazing. Even at a time like this they still can’t help but love him even more.

Jinhwan wanted to bid his farewells but he knew it wasn’t the right time anymore. He lowered his head before finally stepping between the two and walking towards the door. When he stepped out, the two started crying. Tears continuously flowing from their eyes.

 

As the darkness covered the sky, the two still felt tears leave their eyes as they reminisce the memories they had. They looked up at the sky from their room’s windows and finally realize how amazing the stars are in the sky. Maybe this is how Jinhwan perceived them… Calming and ever so beautiful.

 

Love was such a complicated thing… Yet they learned that loving someone could also mean letting them go


End file.
